Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds 2
by Jgal
Summary: Sequal to 'Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds'. A pleage of toxic plants is spreading throughout the fudel era, killing every demon that breaths in its deadly spores. Now Sesshomaru begs Kagome to save his new family. R
1. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or anyone that is on the show. I do own however Soun Yee, Sano and Hegiowu.

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Meet the Family**

Crash! Crack! Rustle!

A giant cockroach demon stormed through the dark jungle in the northern lands of Japan. In fearful terror it ran swiftly to escape the pursuit of a large cat demon with a monk and demon slayer riding upon it. A man with long silver hair was following it by foot, ready to catch the frightened beast. "Alright Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"  
A girl in a green school uniform was riding atop of his back trying to hold her erg to scream, "Eh, I hate roaches."

Inuyasha: "Complain later. Now where is it."  
Kagome: "It's hard to say. I can sense it but I can't see it. It must be near the head."

The hanyou grinned, "Very well." He tossed the girl onto a tree branch and leaped high into the air. His sword glowed in a golden light and swirls of winds flowed into the fanglike blade. "Windscar!"

A wave of energy shot down upon the insect demon head, severing it clean off from the rest of his large body. The roach fell to the ground.

"He did it!" a little kitsune cheered. The demon cat landed on the ground next to Inuyasha.

Kagome kept a far distance from the demon cringing in fear, "Ew ew ew ew EEEWWW!"  
Inuyasha: "What is it now?"  
Kagome: "I hate cockroaches! Especially big ones."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in boredom, "You can be such a wimp sometimes. Now One more time where's the shard?"  
The girl sighed and starred at the decapitated demon, "In the thorax. It looks like it's flowing loose in the blood stream since the demon didn't seem to use its power."  
"Sounds like you've been using that new medical book from your era more seriously." Miroku said examining the demon.  
Kagome had started her first year in a medical collage. The new class schedule at the university allowed her to still travel back in time and not miss a single class. "Yep. And one day you'll thank me for it."  
Inuyasha: "Unlikely."

Suddenly the second half of the demon began to move again.  
Inuyasha: "What the heck…!"

Miroku: "How can it still be moving?"  
Sango: "You've got a lot to learn."

The demon cockroach stood back up on its feet and began thrashing at the group. It grabbed Kagome around the waist and tossed her in front of it. the bug dived down at her as if trying to eat her without a head.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Ka slash!

A short sharp stone blade knocked the roach off course.

Kagome: "Huh?"

Inuyasha: "Who threw that?"  
The short stone boomerang returned to the hands of a young black haired woman in a dark blue battle kimono.

"Soun Yee!" the teenager shouted with glee.

Soun Yee: "Sano! Hegiowu!"

A ball of white fire stormed at the insect demon. It knocked of three of its six legs before stopping next to the woman. The fire vanished revealing a white dog the size of a kitsune with a teal new moon on its forehead. A yellow flash then shot passed the other side. Breaking the other three. The flash stopped and a white haired hanyou in yellow and teal robes. On his forehead was the mark of the full moon.  
"My turn." The gang turned to the top of a boulder behind the three where a tall young man with long silver hair and a white fur boa stood ready with a demon blade sword. With one slash a powerful energy wave ripped the monster open.

However from the incision a long grey demon that resembled a silverfish sprung out. (A.N. got that from Animorphs)  
Sesshomaru glanced up at the trees behind the demon bug, "Rin!"

The gang looked to the trees. A twelve year old girl in a slick orange kimono drew her bow and arrow and aimed at the silverfish, "Bye bye buggy." She released the arrow, striking the insect at the torso.

Kablewy!  
The demon combusted into�¥Á2Q22ð¿2222222222222#;22

2bjbj˜Í˜Í2222222222222222222"V22ú§22ú§22#3222222222222222222222222222222ÿÿ¤222222222ÿÿ¤222222222ÿÿ¤22222222222222222ˆ222222 2222222 222 2222222 2222222 2222222 2222222 22µ22222222222ê 222222'"222222'"222222'"222222'"22,2�¥Á2Q22ð¿2222222222222#;22

2bjbj˜Í˜Í2222222222222222222"V22ú§22ú§22#3222222222222222222222222222222ÿÿ¤222222222ÿÿ¤222222222ÿÿ¤22222222222222222ˆ222222 2222222 222 2222222 2222222 2222222 2222222 22µ22222222222ê 222222'"222222'"222222'"222222'"22,2nto his arms, "Uncle Yeesha!" One nuzzled his cheek while the other started gnawing on his ear.

"Hey hey kids cut it out." Inuyasha whined lightly tugging the puppy with the new moon mark off his ear. The other pup was stolen by Kagome who received eager cheek rubs.

Little Hanyou: "Gomee!

Kagome: "Hey Sano! I can't believe how big you're getting!"

Sano: "Believe. Sano grow big."

Kagome hugged the miniature Hanyou tightly, lightly rubbing his small fine ears.

Sesshomaru jumped up into the tree to retrieve Rin. She was now a hair taller than Kahoku was. Her hair was nearly twice as long yet she still had the same hairstyle with part of it up in a ponytail.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I actually did it my lord. And on one shot too!" Rin cheered jumping for joy. She quieted when Sesshomaru's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hard to believe, but I'm almost glad to see you." Inuyasha surprisingly said after dislodging Hegiowu.

Sesshomaru: "Don't talk Inuyasha. Or I'll slit your throat."

"Hard to believe that someone of his standards can alloy himself to be seem with a human mate and children." Sango whispered to Miroku. She managed to avoid most of the goop while the monk on the other hand was nearly buried alive.  
Miroku: "Ever since we met Soun Yee we've seen a completely different side to Sesshomaru. But I suppose even the strongest of demons can have a sensitive side." The monk cringed in fear feeling Sesshomaru's dagger sharp eyes starring at him at that moment.

The demon lord shifted his gaze to the two pups who were now sniffing around the burning carcass. "Stay away from that. You don't know where it's been."

Hegiowu, the more demon pup backed away while the hanyou Sano continued to look around.

Kagome smiled and calmly stepped up to Soun Yee and Sesshomaru, "So what are you guys doing here?"  
Soun Yee: "We heard Inuyasha's screams and thought we'd drop in."

Sesshomaru: "Actually there is a pressing matter that…"

Sano: "Mama! Papa!"

Shippo: "Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Everyone gazed over to Shippo and Sano at the center of the demon remains.

Sango: "What is it?"  
Shippo: "Come take a look."

The adults/teenagers gathered around the corpse. In the center was a strange yellow flower bud with black stripes that seemed to sped from the center. Small red dots peppered the bottom petals.  
"It's just a flower. What's so special about it?" Inuyasha asked bending down to get a better look.

Miroku: "Growing in the middle of freshly dead demon in two minutes? Doesn't that strike you as odd?"  
Sesshomaru gazed sternly at the unusual plant. The longer he starred at it the more he noticed that the red spots were pulsing and growing larger. _"Strange. It hasn't opened yet a faint stench is rising in the air. The smell is making me wary, almost nauseated."_ The plant than shoot as if it was alive.

Kagome gasped in surprise when she saw Sesshomaru dive toward the plant.

Sesshomaru: "Everyone get down!"

The dog demon slashed his poison claw to the plant, cutting off the stem from it roots. The vibrating bud fell to the blood soaked earth, but not before snapping open and releasing a golden cloud of dust.

Sesshomaru covered his mouth and shielded his eyes, "Don't inhale!"

Sango hurriedly placed on her poison mask and cupped her hand around Kirara's face. Shippo buried himself in Kagome's shirt as she moved her scarf over her mouth and nose.

"Feh, what's this about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit!" was his answer.

He fell face first into the ground and avoided breathing the dust.

Finally Sano was pinned face down on the ground his brother Hegiowu. Soun Yee held Rin tightly in her arms, keeping her face away from the danger.

When the dust settled down they heard a painful cry.

"Mama! Papa!"

Sesshomaru and Soun Yee turned to the twins who were the closest to the odious flower. Hegiowu was laying on the ground with the other twin trying to shake him awake.

"Mama! Papa! Uncle Yeesha!"

The named persons ran to the chibbi half breeds. Kagome followed closely behind and pushed herself through to the puppy. She placed a hand on his forehead, "He's burning up fast."

Soun Yee: "I've never seen anything like this."

Sano gazed up at Kagome with tears welling up in his eyes, "Gomee make brother ok?"

Kagome: "I don't know."

Inuyasha tore the right sleeve of his kimono and wrapped it around his nephew, "We'll have to take him back to Keade's village. She should know what to do."

"You don't mind do you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He was starring at the withering flora with a mix of rage and indifference on his face. With one swift motion he snatched his son from his brother's arms, "Just lead the way."

Without a moment to loose Kagome and Shippo boarded Inuyasha's back, Miroku, Sango, and Rin road on Kirara's back, while Sesshomaru, Soun Yee, and the twins mounted on Ah Un.

Sesshomaru glanced briefly from the other two flyers (Inuyasha jumper) to Hegiowu. The pup was whimpering weakly and began kicking in his reluctant sleep.

"_Hold on my son. I don't want to loose you too."_

* * *

What doesn he mean by this? Will Hegiowu survive? And does Sesshomaru want to disuss with Kagome? Read and Review to find out. 


	2. Illness

Disclaimer: The fic is mine, Soun Yee is sort of mine, Sono and Hegiowu are mine, Inuyasha the show itself...not a chance.

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds 2**

**Illness**

With the strength of the winds Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others reached the edge of Keade's village. As if precisely on schedule an old grey haired woman stepped out of her hut and spotted them landing. "Back so soon. Truly yee and Kagome are impossible." Keade calmly jogged to the Kirara and Ah Un where they landed outside her door. "Inuyasha. What are you doing back? Yee left only two days ago."

Kagome jumped off of the hanyou's back and raced to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed the meko to take the firerat fur bundle.

Kagome: "Something's seriously wrong with Hegiowu."

Keade briefly glanced in at Hegiowu. The pup whimpered and squeaked loudly. "Bring him inside.

* * *

"There appears to be no signs of infection." Keade said as she uncorked a vile of herbal formula, "Once he's had some food and rest he'll be good as new." She scooped a small mouthful of green paste from the vile and pride Hegiowu's mouth open. The priestess swerved the gunk down the little pup's throat and retracted her hand before he slammed his jaw shut. 

The poor sickly Hegiowu tried to lap out the medicine but ended up swallowing it all.

"Brother be well?" Sano asked after he rubbed his nose against his twin's fur.

The priestess gently rubbed her hands on the pup massaging his small muscles so they wouldn't stiffen, "He'll be fine yee child. If yee like his father and uncle he'll recover quickly."

Sano then leaned up next to Keade's knee and rolled over on his back, "Is Sano alright? Sano want fin too."

The priestess smiled and tickled his soft belly.

The women and other children watched from the other side of the hut as the younger twin giggled and laughed.

Kagome: "Well at least he isn't too depressed."

Shippo: "Phew! For a moment I thought he was in trouble."

"Thank goodness." Rin said as she wrapped her arms around Soun Yee.

Miroku slipped inside from another exercisem and sat next to Soun Yee, "It's so good to see the shine of thankfulness in a young beautiful mother's face." He said flowery as he slid his hand behind her back. Immediately she goosed up and jabbed him in the stomach. "Whoaa!" the monk screamed as he fell back out the door and tumbled down the stairs.

Kagome: "That was gutsy even for him."

Sango: "You'd think he'd learned after the first time she threw him into a tree."

Shippo: "Are you letting up on him? That wasn't a very strong hit."  
Soun Yee placed a hand on her chest and breathed in heavily, "Thought I'd give him a break. So to speak."

"You know child I should examine you too. You do not appear as well as you were last time you visited." Keade said looking up from examining Sano's bright golden eyes.

"Really? If that's so it's because I haven't been getting much sleep lately. With three children and Sesshomaru I've been on my feet about every minute of the day." Soun said in mid yawn. At that moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came I from patrolling the village.  
Inuyasha: "Judging by the new floor met Miroku took another beating."

All Girls: "Yep."

Sesshomaru sat down next to Soun and lightly rubbed her back.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum!" Sano whimpered as he crawled up to his feet and scratched the back of his ear with his foot. He ran to the others still scratching like crazy.

Inuyasha watched curiously, "What's the matter kid?"

The little pup sprung to the rest of his family and motioned for someone to check his this white fur. Sighing his uncle fingered through the young hanyou's coat till he found a growing lump raising up from the skin.

Inuyasha: "Meoga! How many times have I told you about eating the kids!"

Meoga: "I'm sorry my lord. It's just that I can't resist a good meal, and his was especially sweet!"

Inuyasha grabbed the parasite and squashed him between his fingers.  
Meoga: (shrieky) "I guess I deserved that."

A few minutes later the wise yet annoying adviser Meoga studied Hegiowu who had fallen asleep on a folded over futon with a fur lined blanket over him. "So he's been like this for a while?

"Yes. Apparently he breathed some pollen from a plant we found in a demons body." Kagome reported anxiously.

Miroku: "But what was strange was that the body was freshly killed. Not two minutes ago."

Meoga placed a claw hand to his rounded chin and thought, "This does sound sort of familier. But it would require some tests to be sure…"

Kagome: "Well can you? Please."

The flea puffed out his chest and pounced onto the back of Hegiowu's neck "Never fear my lady! I'll get to the bottom of all this!" Meoga leaped into the air and landed directly on a vine hidden past the pup's thick fur. After a couple full glugs of blood the flea jumped back on Inuyasha's finger. He shot the blood boack out and into the older hanyou's eye.

Inuyasha: "Ahh! Jeez Meoga at least point that thing to Kagome!"

After jumping around madly to eject the acquired blood the flea demon crossed his arms in deep thought, "Oh dear. I'm afraid that the young lord has breathed in the spores of the Kutoso plant!"

Kagome gasped in fear, "Kutoso? What is that?"

Meoga: "It's the most deadliest plant that ever existed. It grows in the fallen bodies of demons and spread it's toxic spores. They lie dormant underground for a thousand years till the demon presence becomes too much for the earth to bare. Then they energe and begin spreading their seeds."  
Kirara sprung up to Sango and buried herself in her arms, "How deadly is it?

Meoga: "Just the tiniest spores can drive the strongest of demons to their knees."

Soun Yee gasped and snatched the flea off Inuyasha's hand. "Then what about Hegiowu! Don't tell me he's going to die!"

Meoga squirmed and squealed, "No no madam it's only lethal to demons! Since Lord Hegiowu is half demon he might have a chance for survival!"  
Soun Yee: (squeezes harder) "Might!"

Meoga: (chokes for air) "I'm just being honest!"

Kagome leaned forward to Soun, "I think you can let him go now."  
Soun Yee paused in surprise and released her grasp on Meoga. The flea floated down to the down thinner than sheet of rice paper.

Kagome grabbed up her large yellow backpack and headed out the door, "I'm going to go back to my time and see what can be used to help him."

Sesshomaru gave only a slight bow of the head, "Thank you."

The old priestess met Kagome at the door and moved the straw door completely. The others gazed out to a smaller abandoned hut on the other side of the road. "Yee can stay in there until the situation has been resolved."

"Thank you Lady Keade. We greatly appreciate everything you have done." Soun Yee said tiredly as she lifted Sano from the floor and waked out the door with Sesshomaru not far behind.

Miroku stretched his arm up and yawned heavily, "I ehh, think we should all turn in for the night."  
Sango: "I'm pretty much beat."

Miroku: "Care to join a little closer? It's going to get pretty cold tonight?"  
Sango: "It's going to be even colder for you if you don't remove your hand off my butt."

On the way down the creaky stairway Soun Yee nearly collapsed on herself. The Eastern Lord quickly caught her as she grasped her chest and groaned slightly.

"Soun?"  
"I'm alright. Just tripped. That's all"

The early morning sun crept through the tattered bamboo blinds over the windows. The dim beams shone in Sesshomaru's eyes reluctantly waking him from an already broken sleep. He slowly opened his tired golden eyes and checked his brood. Rin was still asleep at his right side with Sano snuggled in her lap. His heart raced a little realizing that Hegiowu was missing, but remembered that he was in the old priestess's cabin so he calmed a little. The Eastern Lord then moved aside some of his fluffy boa wrapped around his left side to see Soun Yee laying next to him. Her head was resting comfortably between his chest and the stub where his lost arm used to be. Her face was as pale as ever and her eyelids were winching with discomfort. Sesshomaru shifted the fur blanket and placed his remaining hand on her chest. He frowned deeply, _"It's getting worse."_

Soun Yee moaned slightly as she opened her eyes, "Morning." she forced out of her mouth while trying to smile.

Sesshomaru: "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head and reached her hand up to his, "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru: "Just get back to sleep."

"Don't you try bossing me around." Soun Yee said raising her voice aggressively, "You're not in a good position to be ordering me." With that she jabbed her elbow slightly against his kidney.

The Eastern Lord smiled (gasp) and slid his fingers to the side of his neck.

She cringed slightly and lightly punched him on the stump.

The older yoki brother nuzzled his nose next to her face, "Try to sleep?"

Soun Yee moaned again and laid her head against his chest, "Alright."

* * *

"Mom! I'm going back to the feudal era!" Kagome shouted as she rushed out the door to the whellhouse. Atop of her bag she carried another full load of book, medical supplies and roman to spare. In her hand she carried a grocery bag. 

"Ok darling just be careful out there!" her mother shouted back from the kitchen. "Say 'Hi' to Inuyasha for me!"

"I will! Oof!" In mid stampede the girl literally tripped over her grandfather dropping an extra bag out of the floor. "Ohh! I'm sooo sorry grandpa!"

An old man with dark grey hair and a triangular beard rubbed his head and moaned a little, "Good grief Kagome, I would think you you'd have learned to look where you're going by now." He said while gathering the objects that fell out.

Kagome: "I know…I'm sorry."

Her grandfather nodded forgiving her. His cold stone-hard face froze in surprise when he took a closer look at what she was carrying. The old man starred at his granddaughter with a suspicious glare in his eyes, "Care to explain this Kagome."

The meko starred at him curiously till she remembered what who had packed. The extra bag was full to bursting with tiny jars of meat flavored baby food. "Now this isn't what it looks like!"

"I hope so. Cause I'm not ready to be a great grandfather."

Quickly the collage girl scrambled up her things and raced to the well, "Don't worry!"

* * *

Once she crossed over the time berrier she leaned up against the wall of the well, "Phew! That was close. I can't believe grandpa would think of something like that. This stuff is great for puppies at least that's what I heard. Oh well, I better get going." 

With the heavy bags pulling her down and the steep slope of the inner well walls Kagome slowly climb up to the top. She nearly lost her grip on the wooden railing when she was Sesshomaru standing above her. "Whoaa!"

The strong grip of his hand caught her by the bag and tossed her over the side.

Kagome: "Phew! Thanks Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Don't mention it. Ever."

"Okey." She stood up straight and adjusted her backpack, "How's Hegiowu?"  
Sesshomaru: "Same as yesterday."

Kagome frowned in disappointment. "Well I hope some of these things will cheer him up." She said as she lifted up the grocery bag to his view.

Sesshomaru gazed out toward the village, "Meko. There is a matter of great importance that I've been trying to speak to you about earlier."

"I know."

Sesshomaru: "It's about Soun Yee."

Kagome: "Don't tell me you two are having problems again."  
Sesshomaru: "No it's not that. If you have noticed Soun has not been….herself lately."

Kagome: "Yes I have. Normally when she smacks Miroku he brings a few walls down with him."

At that moment Both Soun Yee and Rin emerged from the surrounding woods a few yards away with short sword in their hands. They stood still on a grassy plain nearly twenty feet apart.

"Are you ready Rin?" Soun Yee asked lifting her katana to the girl.

Rin drew out her own short sword from its sheath, stumbling a little, "Ah huh, whops. Er, ready!"

Soun Yee: "Now come at me."

Rin drew her sword and charged at her seriget mother. "Eraaa!"

Soun Yee tossed the child's blade away and thrust her katana to Rin's shoulder. Rin dodged out of the way just in time and thrashed at Soun Yee's side. Soun dashed to the right but tripped over herself. She fell and rolled on the ground gripping her chest in pain, "Ah hsss!"  
"Lady Soun!" Rin screamed as she ran to Soun Yee's side, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Soun Yee struggled to get back on her feet. She tightened her heart even tighter with every breath she took. "No no I'm alright. I just tripped that's all. Eah!" She collapsed down on the grass winching painfully.

Kagome starred in shock she had never seen her in such agony and torture, "How long has this been going on?"

Sesshomaru: "Nearly a month now. At first she just felt the faintest discomfort after a long battle. I thought she was just exhausted because she was training all three children at the same time. But it steadily grew worse and more frequent."

"I see…"  
"She's been losing energy faster by the day. Yet every night the growing pains prevent her from regaining her energy."

"Why don't you use the Tensaiga on her?

"I have. The sword could only subside the discomfort for a short while. The cause still remains."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Sesshomaru: "The medicine from your time are more effective then most herbs or priestess prayers. If you could perhaps examine her-"  
"Oh no, no no no no NO! She's a nice woman but I'm not suicidal. She can be dangerous when she's irritable." Kagome squealed. She shrieked when she felt Sesshomaru turn her around to face him. Here eyes widened when she saw for the first time, a desperate worry look in his eyes.

"Please."

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

What will she find? Are the Kotoso plants affecting her aswell? Read and Review if you want to find out. 


	3. There's Nothing Wrong With Me

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah...

**There's Nothing Wrong With Me**

After the unexpectedly brief combat lesson the warrior woman Soun Yee and her apprentice Rin headed back to the village.

"Are you sure you're ok Mama-sama?" Rin asked with concern shaking in her voice.

Soun Yee rasped slightly, still clutching her chest. She smiled down at the young girl and nodded, "Yes I am."

"You seemed to be in pain a few minutes ago…"

"There's no need to worry. It must've been something I ate earlier."

Not believing her story Rin looked down at the grass. She felt Soun place her hand on her shoulder and kneel down to her. She looked up to see her smiling comfortingly.

Soun Yee: "Why don't you go and play with Sano? He could use a distraction from Hegiowu's illness."

Rin nodded, "Ok." And she ran back into Keade's hut to look for her 'brother'.

Not too far away Kagome gulped to build up strength. In the brief visits they've had in the last five years they've never had gotten close enough to discuss such serious matters as health conditions. And with the Kutoso plants potentially spreading across the land ignorance was a luxury they could no longer afford. "Hey Soun Yee." she called out.

Immediately Soun Yee shot up and looked over her shoulder, "Oh Kagome. You're back sooner then we expected."

Kagome slapped on a wide smile and held out the bag of baby food, "Yeah, I thought it would take linger since Hegiowu is such a finicky eater. He'll take the beef anytime but he won't even try the veal."

Soun gave a small laugh and reached out for the bag.

The meko quickly retracted the bag and suddenly became serious. Her bright cheery exterior disappeared, "Soun…we need to talk."

Soun Yee: "About what?"

Kagome: "Have you been…feeling well recently?"

Soun: "That rather an unusual question."

Kagome: "I mean it."

Soun Yee folded her arms loosely and sat down on a large stone like a movie diva, "I've never been better."

"This isn't a laughing matter! I've seen how you've been trying to fight and I can easily see something isn't right." The other girl nearly shouted. Quickly she calmed down and sat down next to Soun. "Look, Sesshomaru have asked me to examine you to see if anything is making you weaker."

Soun: "Oh come on he's always been a little paranoid about me ever since we got married. He never slept a wink the whole time I was carrying the twins."

"Both sets I guess." Kagome said with a giggle, then clamped her hands over her mouth immediately what happened to their children first time they met.

Soun Yee place her arm around her shoulder, "It's ok. There's no need to be ashamed. And to answer your assumption it's true. Although he didn't get much sleep afterwards."

The women laugh for a few moments and soon became serious again.

Kagome: "Come on Soun. At least do this for his sake."

Soun Yee sighed heavily and gripped her heart again, "Alright. But just to get him off my back for a change."

* * *

That evening everyone had gathered into the priestess's hut to check on Hegiowu. He was resting easier and the fever he had gained had started to subside.

"I am afraid he's not totally out of the woods yet child." Keade explained to Soun Yee, "He still has a long way to go before he'll be completely recovered. But his chances are much improving."

"Thank you priestess." Soun Yee bowed and calmly stroked Hegiowu's back under the covers.

Sano on the other hand was nestled in Sesshomaru's lap and halfway into dreamland.

Kagome took a deep heavy breath and looked to Sesshomaru who was more or less sitting right nest to her, "Um, Sesshomaru…in case you're wondering I did manage to examine Soun Yee."

Everyone in the hut fell silent, but pretended not to be interested.

Inuyasha: _"I don't think it's a good idea Kagome."_

Miroku: _"This is not going to be easy news for them to swallow."_

Keade: _"Yee not like the looks of it."_

Sango: _"Be careful Kagome."_

Shippo and Rin: _"Why is everyone so quiet?"_

The Lord of the Eastern lands slightly turned his head to the meko and quietly said, "And…?"

Kagome: "Well, I'm sure it hasn't been seen in this time but…"

Sesshomaru starred coldly down at her, mentally demanding an explanation.

Kagome: "I haven't had the experience or the training to fully diagnose the ailment."

Sesshomaru: "So there IS something wrong with her?"

The modern age girl nodded, "Yes."

Sesshomaru: "And what is it that you suggest that would identify the ailment?"

Kagome gathered her nerves and gulped nervously, "Well, with your permission, I would like to take her over to my time so the doctors there could check her out. Medically speaking."

Everyone waited impatiently for his answer

The Eastern Lord gazed on to the fire under the iron kettle stove. The tiny flames rose and fell as if mimicking his emotions that no one could see. He shifted ahead to his love and son at the other side of the hut, then glanced down at Sano with his eyes halfway closed. "If there was any other way I would choose such. But to see the land we know in a time far beyond our years would be an opportunity worth venturing."

Soun Yee looked to him and nodded her head, "Then it's settled. We'll leave in the morning."

"Mama no!" Sano screamed suddenly jumping out of Sesshomaru's lap and dashed into his mother's arms.

Inuyasha: (slight whisper) "Sano…"

The little pup buried himself in Soun's arms and held on as tight as he could, "Mama no go! Mama no go!"

Sango: "It's going to be alright Sano. Your mom's going to be just fine."

Sano: "No! Stay together!"

Kagome: "I promise she'll be back before you even know she's gone."

But the miniature hanyou refused to budge.

Finally Soun managed to tug herself free and starred at him straight in the eyes. "Listen. There's no need to worry about me. As far as we know I might not be able to go through the well at all. But if I do I need you to stay strong for your brother."

The hanyou pup looked down from her gaze. His fuzzy ears fell limp down to the sides of his face. He felt her hand slip under his chin and raised his head back up.

Soun: "When I get back I'll show you how to use my throwing knives."

Immediately Sano's face lit up and smiled widely, "Thanks Mommy!" with that he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Kind of a dangerous prize if you ask me." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Hey if it makes the little guy happy so be it. I just wish she could teach me some of her fighting moves first."

* * *

Early the next morning everyone (minus kids) gathered at the well to wish the three time travelers luck in the future.

"Soun," Sesshomaru said quietly at the door o their hut with his arm wrapped around her, "if you're unsure about his I will be more then willing to go with you."

"No, I can handle this myself." Soun quickly answered taking in one last scent of his hair, "Besides we could use a break from each other." She the said with a smile and lightly tickled his ear almost making his foot tap in the steps.

"Hey come on!" Inuyasha shouted from down the road, "We haven't got all day!"

The two of them sighed and Sesshomaru watched as Soun headed out to his brother…and the well.

Once there, Kagome tossed on her humungous backpack and jumped up on the rim of the sodden well, "Let's do it!"

Inuyasha picked up Soun Yee bridal style and tossed the bulk of his red sleeves over her, "Just hang on. It's going to be a weird ride."

Soun Yee wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and glanced at the dark depths, _"_(gulp) _I must be going crazy to agree to this."_

Without a moment to loose both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the well together.

Soun Yee gazed down at the bottom at the ground below turned into a vortex of many colors and stars flew passed them. She tried to look away as the distance ahead turned into a bright beam of light. But the sheer awe of it drew her attention back. Soon enough the light consumed them. _"So this…is the future…"

* * *

_

Meanwhile back in the feudal era three wolf demons raced through the thick dark forest. Their senses raging them to keep running as well as the screams of the smaller demons in hiding.

"Where are we going Koga!" the wolf Hakkaku (the one with the mohawk ) cried between desperate breaths.

"Just away from those….things." the wolf tribe leader ahead answered. This time unlike the norm he tries to stay close to his comrades.

Ginta: "Just what the heck are they!"

Koga: "I don't know. They're spreading like wildfire!"

All around hundreds of thousands of yellow buds with black strips and red spots were springing out of the ground. Erupting their spawn into the air. The normal animals merely shook starred of with curiosity. However everything that had even the faintest signs of demon energy quickly succumbed to the gold powder and died in a long and agonizing death.

The three wolves suddenly stopped in their tracks. The forest had suddenly gone silent and the chorus of screams of fear had died down.

"Did we loose them?" Ginta pleaded looking over each shoulder.

Koga scanned their surroundings for any sign of an ambush, "I'm not sure. I didn't get a good whiff of them, but a guess that would've have been a good thing." And as he said a small bud slowly emerged from the soft earth by his left foot...


	4. Trouble in the Past and Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda. Ziltch. Nothing whatsoever.

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds  
Trouble in the Past, Trouble in the Future  
**

"I hope Soun Yee was able to get through the well." Sango said early that night after bathing in the hot spring.

"Since neither of them have climbed out of the well I would guess they all made it through." Miroku replied at the front steps of the hut, "If what Kagome said about the doctors in her time is true they'll be back in no time."

Just then Sano came running up to them from inside the hut, "Mama back yet?"

Sango knelt down and patted him on the head, "No not yet. But she'll be back soon."

The little hanyou lowered his head and turned back to the hut

Just then a moaning rustling sound rose from the brush.

"Uhhhh…oooooh…"

"What's that noise?" Sango urgently asked looking over each shoulder, looking for the source of the sound.

The echoes slowly grew louder and closer. Miroku grabbed his staff, "I don't like the sound of this. Let's go."

Sano poked his head out the door and was about to follow them when a sudden jerk was felt on his tail.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sano: "Aww, Jaken…"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight pup." The imp scolded as he shooed the puppy back into the house.

Emerging from the forest, the monk and slayer saw the wolf demons Ginta and Hakkaku with Kouga's arms hanging limp over their shoulders.

Sango gasped, "Ginta! Hakkaku! What happened!"

Hakkaku: "We were in an ambush!"

Ginta: "By crazy plants!"

Miroku: "Plants?"

Sango: (gravely) "The Kutoso."

Ginta nodded fearfully stumbling on himself to support his and Kouga's weight, "Yes. They're spreading throughout the northern forest."

Miroku stepped up to the wolf and took the weight off him, "And I would guess that Kouga inhaled some of the toxic pollen."

"Yeah, he did." Hakkaku gasped out, exhausted from running.

Sango stepped in and took Kouga around the other side, "But how come you two weren't affected?"

**FLASHBACK**

A sudden burst of gold powder exploded in the air next to Kouga. The wolf jumped back with surprised.

Ginta: "Kouga!"

Hakkaku: "That was too close."

Momentarily overcome with shock Kouga spun his head around. His eyes widened in horror, "Oh crud! We're surrounded!"

The wolves looked around to see that a massive ring of Kutoso flowers have suddenly sprouted all around them.

Hakkaku: "We're trapped!"

The yellow and red buds began to vibrate and shake with readiness.

The wolves and demons huddled together and held onto each other with fright.

Ginta: "They're blooming!"

Hakkaku: "We're done for!"

Kouga barred his fangs at the plants furiously, "Not yet we are!" With a kick of his heels and the gleam of the jewel shards in his legs Kouga raced around his wolves and friends until a swirling tornado formed around them.

Pop spooo!

Pop spooo!

Spooosh!

The buds burst open. Pollen exploded into the air creating a thick fog filling up the free space in the area. Kouga's tornado continued to spin around at lighting speed. The spores deteriorated and broke apart as they hit the fierce whirlwinds. After nearly five minutes and the spores had fallen the tornado dispersed.

Surprised the wolves and wolf demons looked around to see everything calm, the air was clean, and the only signs of the Kutoso were wilted and decaying petals.

Ginta: "Did we just….lived?"

"Kouga! You saved us!" Hakkaku cheered while hugging on of the wolves around the neck.

"Kouga…Kouga?"

The two found some of the wolves circling around something on the floor.

Ginta walked on over and shoved a couple of the huge animals away, "Alright come on what are you looking at?"

To his and all of their surprises Kouga was laying on his back, eyes glued shut, breathing heavily, and groaning painfully.

Ginta: "Kouga! What happened!"

Hakkaku: "It has to be those plants."

A wolf lowered its head down and started licking his forehead. Kouga had quickly developed a cold sweat along with an elevated temperature. Hakkaku immediately knelt down and pressed his hand on Kouga's neck, "This isn't good."

"Where's Kagome when you need her!"

Hakkaku lifted Kouga onto his back and slumped his arms over his shoulders, "We better go and find her quickly."

Ginta: "I just hope she could help."

**END FLASHBACK**

From the darkness of his isolated hut Sesshomaru gazed through the tattered blinds to see four figures, and three unfamiliar scents enter into the priestess's hut.

Inside Hegiowu moaned and squeaked as Keade gently rubbed his shaking back after his evening feeding.

"There there little one. This will be over shortly."

Yet just as the little pup was falling asleep the silence was broken by the entrance of the monk, slayer, and wolves as they carried Kouga in side.

"Gracious child! What on earth happened?"

"Apparently Kouga also got hit by the Kutoso." Miroku answered as he lowered Kouga on the floor.

The priestess gently felt the side of the young wolf's face. She frowned with concern.

"How is he priestess?" Ginta asked nervously.

Hakkaku: "Is he going to make it?"

The wise old priestess calmly looked away as she prepared another cooled cloth. She set it upon Kouga's forehead with reluctance and sorrow, "I'm afraid it isn't looking good for your friend. He's inhaled quite a bit of the poisons, and since he's a full blooded demon his immunity would be very weak against it."

Sango: "So you're saying…?"

"It is unlikely he will survive the night."

The two wolf demons gasped. The wolves lowered their heads and ears.

With a straining groan Kouga opened his eyes. Weakly he tried to look around to see where he was, "Where…am I?"

"In Kagome's village Kouga." Ginta answered tightly holding his breath so not to let his leader realize his possible fate.

Kouga shifted his head to his left and saw the pup Hegiowu in the same condition as he. "What's the pipsqueak doing here?" he asked in a raspy groan.

Hegiowu open one eye to him, "Oh it's you…Don't you have someone else to annoy."

Kouga: "Grrr. You're definitely Muttface's nephew."

Sango hid her face in her hands, "This is going to be complicated."

Miroku: "Well let's hope the poison will keep them from hurting each other until the others come back."

"Soun….Soun wake up."

A bright hazy light shone through the darkness as Soun Yee awoke in small room laying across from a four squared glass window. She sat up to find that she was on three large cushions attached to one another with one short soft wall beside her. A long, harder pillow was also attached to the others that supported her neck.

"Soun Yee?"

Soun's vision was soon sharp enough to see that Kagome was sitting next to her on a stool. "Oh, hey Kagome…."

"I'm glad you're alright. I was afraid something terrible might have happened." Kagome said in cheerful relief.

"Where am I."

"You at my house. My time. You passed out when we got through the well."

"So this is the future?"

Inuyasha was watching them from the doorway half bored out of his mind, "Can we go already!"

Both girls turned to him.

Kagome nodded, "He's right we better get you to the hospital so we can find out what's the matter with you."

Soun leaned forward clasped her heart as another painful twinge arose, "Yes…the sooner the better."

Kagome: "Not yet. First we've got to get you dressed."

Soun: "Is this truly necessary?"

Kagome" "Don't worry you look fabulous!"

Soun walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue and purple long sleeve blouse, a long green flower skirt. Soun turned around trying to get accustomed to the unusual garments she was given "What wrong with my own cloths?"

Kagome: "Nothing. It's just that we don't want to draw to much unwanted attention to us."

Inuyasha grumbled even more as his grabbed hi baseball cape on his way to the door, "Come on let's go!"

* * *

(ok i was planning a hilareous sceneof how they get the hospital and how they got around not telling the docs about the well and the feudel era...but I'm tired, and completly blank of what to write so let's just skip ahead) 

"All that for nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air as they passed through the front door. the day had hurried past

Kagome sighed as she hurried in and eptyied a bag of groceries on the table, "Well diagnosis takes time. We'll just have to wait until they call back."

"But what am I to do now?" Soun asked worriedly as she sat down on the sofa with yet another surge of pain

Kagome: "We can't go back just yet. They might need a second examination. I could show you around."

Soun: "No. This place is interesting but I would rather be home roght now. Ssss!"

Suddenly the phone rang from the other end of the house

RING RING RING! 

Kagome rushed to the phone, "Hello."

Pause.

Kagome: "What did you find?"

Pause.

Kagome: "Are you sure?"

Pause.

Kagome: "What should we do?"

Long pause.

Kagome: "Ok."

"Something wrong sis?" Souta asked when he notice her sulking by the window trying to fight back the tears 

The collage girl glanced over her shoulder to her brother "The first time I'm right with the diagnosis, I wanted to be wrong."


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru...or Kouga, or Shippo, or Keade, or Kagome. blah blah blah blah blah...

**Sesshomaru Forbidden Bonds II**

**Decision**

The next morning the three of them prepared to depart for the feudal era.

Inuyasha awoke before the crack of dawn and proceed his morning patrol around the shine grounds.

Kagome rose early to begin making both breakfast and her special lunches for everyone back home. As she whisked and mixed around the eggs and spices around in a bowl the meko repeatedly looked over her shoulder to the living room, where Soun had fallen asleep from exhaustion and pain. _"How am I going to tell them? How are they going to take it? If it's possible would they be willing to take the risk? Then there's the Kutoso to deal with. How are we going to stop it before every demon is destroyed? Sure a lot of demons are bad but there're a lot of nice ones too. This is giving me a headache." _

Inuyasha came in just as she was arranging the lunchboxes on the table. "Well? Any news back from those quacks yet?"

Kagome: "Yes."

Inuyasha: "Well what is it then so we can head back?"

Kagome gazed down at the food, but hardly looked at it. She hung her head low so that her bangs hid her eyes from view.

Inuyasha leaned over the table curiously, "Kagome? You ok?"

Kagome nodded and breathed in a hesitated breath.

The hanyou sniffed the air to find out what was wrong, "Chopping onions again?"

She quickly shook her head and hurried on with her food. All the while Inuyasha kept sensing that something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. (as usual)

* * *

(a few hours later)

"Mommy!"

As the three time travelers headed back toward the village from the well Shippo, Sano and Rin ran from the hut in eager joy. Two flew into Sdoun Yee's arms while the third leaped into Kagome's.

"You're back! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed nuzzling close to Kagome.

Kagome: (laughs) "Nice to see you too. Everything alright?"

Rin glanced up to Kagome, her arms still wrapped around her adoptive mother, "Yeah, ut we've got another problem…."

Inuyasha: (raises and eyebrow) "Oh?"

Rin pulled away and took Soun by the hand, "Follow me everyone!"

Quickly the children led the others back to the Keade's hut.

Inuyasha was the first to enter through the thatched tarp doorway to see the priestess kneeling promptly between the pup on one side, and paler wolf demon on the other.

"OMG! Kouga!" Kagome shrieked. She ran inside and knelt down by Kouga's side. The wolf's breathing was still labored and crackled from the lethal spores. Several muscles in his face twitched and winced in pain

Inuyasha: "What happened to him?"

Just then Myoga the Flea jumped from the depths of Hegiowu's fur and griped hits tiny hands tightly on the skin of Inuyasha nose, "I'm afraid he's suffering the same ailment that Master Hegiowu has."

As if on cue Hegiowu had turned over on his other side and fallen back to sleep, followed by Kouga's violent pain filled coughs.

The miko Kagome hus her face in her hands: "Oh no….first Hegiowu…..now Kouga…..what next?"

Just as she said it a shadow fell inside the room making everything fall to a complete silence. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that everyone had backed away from the door, and Sesshomaru was standing in it's place.

Kagome: "Oooooooh boy…."

* * *

"Cancer? What's that?" Inuyasha said cocking an eyebrow after hearing Kagome's diagnosis report from the hospital.

Kagome: "A terrible disease, I don't really know how describe it but it's always deadly left untreated."

"So what can we do?" Soun asked while stretching Sano's ears on her lap at the far corner of the room.

Sesshomaru listened carefully as the meko

Kagome: "Well...for many cases and types of this disease there are some treatments and therapies to counteract it. however for your case I'm afraid…  
Inuyasha: "What?"

Kagome: I'm afraid she's going to need a heart transplant."

Miroku: "A what?"

Kagome: "A transplant. A surgery that will remove the diseased portions or the entire mass of the tissue and umm….."

Sango: "You mean remove her heart and put another one in?"

Kagome: "Well…..yeah…exactly…"

Shippo, Rin, and the wolf demons shuddered and cringed at the thought.  
Hahhaku: "Ew gross!"

Rin: "Creepy."

Shippo: "Kind of morbid if you ask me."

"Is there any other way?" Soun said with a shivering sound in her voice as she looked down at her son who was listening uncertainly.

Kagome: "I wish there was….but there isn't."

Inuyasha: "If she doesn't have this done….How long will she last?"

"Five…maybe six months." Kagome pulled her keens up to her chin and gazed down on the floor, to bring up more unpleasantness of the story, "But it has to be done very soon, or else nothing will save her."

By then Sesshomaru has mysteriously disappeared.

Sango: "I guess he didn't take that so well."

Soun Yee lifted Sano from her lap and handed him to Inuyasha, "I'll go check on him."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Miroku asked unquestionably with concern.

"I maybe dying but I'm not crippled!" she exclaimed throwing the canvas door away and rushed out.

Keade sighed heavily, turning to the sickened boys, "I was afraid something like this would happen. Matters of the heart can be quite painful to more then one soul."

Ginta: "What? Is he afraid she'll change?"

Hakkaku: "Maybe a change of heart?"

Boys: (tries not to snicker)

Kagome: "That's not funny."

Hakkaku: (a little dramatic) "Oh the heartache!"

Sango and Keade: (cracks a grin) "That's bad…"

Ginta: (Shakespearian) "Oh thou has stolen thy heart!"

Kagome: "How dare you make jokes at such a heartbreaking matter!"

Everyone: (a laugh bursts out unintentionally)

* * *

On top of a hill outside the village Sesshomaru stood alone gazing up at the moon. In a day or so the new cycle will begin again, _"How could I have let this happen? First the Kutoso, now this?"_

"There you are." He heard a voice say. He turned around just as Soun was approaching him from the village.

Soun: "I was getting worried."

Sesshomaru looked away and gazed up at the slivering moon nearly gone, "I do not believe what the meko says is true. An illness which attacks an organ yes. But a process with removes a heart and put another one?"

"I don't think I should go through with it." Soun suddenly said gripping her chest fearing it would be stolen from her at any moment. "I want to live, but I don't think I can love you with someone else's heart inside me. How can the one I gave you be so diseased? What will happen if the 'transplant' was done?" She then walked up to him and leaned against his soft boa, "And what of the Kutoso? You and the children would still be affected by it. How can I live when you could die the next day?"

"Soun…" he turned to her and wrapped his arm and tail tightly around her.

She buried her face in his fur and, for the first time for many years, sobbed, "I would rather die along with you, then live alone once more."

"I know." He held his head low to inhale her scent from her hair. Embracing every hint so he would remember as clear as day. "I'll think about what we should do. Don't worry." _"I just wish I knew what to do…"_

It seemed as though nothing would help them make a decision.

* * *

Some time later at the approach of winter after a lengthily struggle the fiendish Kutoso plant had finaaly been defeated…but at a price…

"Haaa…huuuh…haaaa…huuuh…"

Sesshomaru watched uneasily from beside Soun Yee's futon bed. The cancer that had been growing within her heart had spread into her lungs and other vital organs; now she lay helpless, pale, breathing every more slower, and weaker.

"Mama be alright. Right?" Sano asked meekly, looking up at his father.

No answer replied.

Jaken hung his head low at the situation, clinging onto his staff for strength, "Come on children. Let's leave them alone."

"No Jaken. We can't." Rin sniffed hesitantly, "We can't leave them!"

"This is no place for children." The imp scolded, quickly herding the three of them outside the room before departing himself. He glanced in at his lord and lady one more time before closing the door.

"Ssssesh…" Soun groaned weakly forcing her eyes to open.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to stroke a few strands of heir from her face, softly caressing the paler skin of her chilling flesh. "Shh, don't overwork yourself. You must rest."

Soun: "Sessh, I think….no….I know…it's over for me-"

"NO! I won't that happen. I'm not going to loose you…" The Inu Yoki lord gasped hesitantly. He took one of her hands into his and held it close to his face. A tear leaked past his tightly shut eyes. The hand he held grasped his fingers the best they could, but the strength she once had had diminished to that of a newborn.

He opened his eyes to see hers, filled with tears and regret, "Looks like…we won't see the first snow fall together this year…"

Sesshomaru gasped at the meaning of her words. Before he could comply she was already gone. Everything stilled and hushed to nothing. He laid the hand he held back down to its mate slowly, unwillingly. A cold presence clutched his heart. A mass of guilt and shame prevented him from breathing normally unwilling to allow the truth to set in he staggered up on his feet and reached for the Tenseaga. "No. I won't let you die."

Vzeee! Vzeeew! Vzeew!

He slashed the sword of healing upon his departed mate. Many strikes. No revival.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees. The tears were escaping easier. The mass of sadness and guilt continued to hamper his ability to restrain his own emotions.

Soun Yee was dead.

Feeling alone, and ashamed for being unable to do anything to prevent it, the defeated lord took out a long dagger from under the futon. It was where she had always kept it during their travels together. Ever since the beginning.

"_In the world of humans, the soldiers have a ritual, where the swordsman proves his loyalty to his master. The test of true loyalty." _He thought while he ripped a large portion of the silken sleeve of his kimono. With some difficulty he wrapped most of the blade in the silk with one hand, and clinched the hilt desperately. "No…we won't see the snow fall…"

Sesshomaru jerked up out of a restless slumber. The night wind tapped against the tattered door of the hut and the sound of the summer crickets filled the air of the outside. He looked around to see his mate resting by the stubbed arm, his son on her lap, and his daughter seeking out for personal reasons.

"A dream….just a dream…."

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Soun who looked at him worriedly. He breathed in a heavy sigh, "Yes…and I believe I have made up my mind…"

* * *

(shivers) I wonder what it is….Hey I'm the one writing I should know! (facefaults)

Read and Review.


	6. Fading Out, Storming In

Disclaimer: I had a dream that i forgot to put a disclaimer on one of my stories and the creater and company captured and sued me for everything I'm worth.

This is a double chapter post! I've never done on before for the same story but i wrote so much it would only seem better it they were seporated into two chapters. :P

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds 2**

**Fading Out, Storming In **

Kagome Suddenly awoke to a hard grasp on her shoulder followed by a vigorous shake, "Ahhh! Haaa! I'm up I'm up!" she jerked up from her sleeping bag in her hut to see Sesshomaru at the door starring coldly at her. "Wha wha what is it?"

"How soon will we leave?"

Kagome: "Huh? Wha….?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her impatiently.

Kagome: "Ffff for the operation?"

The demon lord nodded slightly. His blood was racing through his veins making him eager and tense, as though he was already on the battle field fighting against both Naraku, the Band of Seven, Sounga, a hundred human armies at the same time. All against the internal menace.

Kagome sat up straighter but slowly to be sure if he hadn't lost his mind, a probable cause of his sudden recklessness. "Well….it could take a while…with the chemo …and finding a matching donor…"

Sesshomaru: (icily) "When?"

Kagome: "Uh….we can start in the morning…if it's ok?"

Sesshomaru turned away and headed out, "Very well."

* * *

"What! What is he doing?" 

"He wants to come along with us." Kagome answered in mid yawn as she approached Inuyasha at the well. After the unexpected midnight encounter with Sesshomaru she had been unable to get back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha folded his arms:I don't like this. Who knows what trouble he'll cause."

Sesshomaru calmly neared the Bone Eaters Well with Soun beside him with one of her more braver faces concealing her uncertainty of what laid ahead. The children Sano, Rin, and Shippo waited as far back as they could yet still kept the well in sight.

The priestess abandoned her charge of the sickened demons to Ginta and Hakkaku to see to the group's departure "Take care of yeechother. All of you. Whatever is providing the Kuotoso its deadly power we all must be at our best to face it."

"Feh. You mean us old lady. We're the ones doing all the fighting." Inuyasha said while closeing his eyes as he pointed to himself and Sesshomaru with his thumb.

Kagome's eye twitched in frustration and annoyance. "Sit boy!"

BAM!

"Did you HAVE to do that?"

"So you think Sesshomaru can get through the well?" Sango asked quietly.

"It would be and interesting sight." Miroku answered suddenly envisioning the Lord of the West jumping into the well only to get stuck with the bulk of his tail bulging out the top like a cork in a bottle.

Kagome gave a final sigh seeing that anything was ready. "So, everyone ready?"

Soun gave only a firm nod. With that Inuyasha picked her up again bridal style (receiving a distasteful glare from Sesshomaru in the process) and marcher to the well. "You think you'll be ok?" he asked her now in a hushed whisper.

"Ask that again and I'll debark you."

Soon enough they vanished through the well. Once she was sure they weren't coming back up Kagome placed a hand on the wooden railing. She then glanced over to the demon lord just behind herm "Just jump in and you'll land on the other side. Hopefully." She turned back around again and jumped.

A bolt soon struck Sesshomaru's mind. It didn't came before when he made the decision to go along into the modern era, but now the very notion sent a cold tingling chill through his thoughts. In his time of wars and demon, sword and blades of samurai, the future was only just the day after today, if you were lucky. Now this seemingly golden chance to see centuries beyond the here and now had rendered him apprehensive.

Sesshomaru neared the rail kneeling down slightly to grip on the side of the railing before gazing in to the darkness. His nails dug into the century old wood momentarily before his lunged himself in.

The demon slayer blinked in surprise, "He went in."

Miroku: "Now we'll see if he gets through."

Sano gazed up at the priestess, his ears drooping down to his eyes, "Mama Papa ok?"

"Don't worry yee child. They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Inside the priestess's hut Hegiowu was snoozing under his blankets. Kouga on the other hand, despite the severity of his condition, was unable to rest. He laid on his futon with one of the most loyal of wolves next to him; supporting his head on it's back to form his own warming pillow. His eyes were drawn up at the window above him which opened to the far hills. He mind wanted to run. He wanted to raced toward those hills in search of something; something important, something he felt he couldn't live without. But his body was still and helpless. 

"Hey Kouga you made it through the night!" Hakakku exclaimed with glee after coming back in with more water.

But the wolf demon leader didn't avert his eyes, day a word, or had given any notion of response to his comrade.

"Kouga?"

"He's been like that since he woke up."

Hakkaku sighed deeply, he wished Kouga would worry about himself at the moment. If he kept his thoughts wandering, it could be more trouble then anything. He knew Kouga to be reckless, but to not rest was way worse. He stood up and looked to Kouga once more. He stepped out of the hut and looked around, he would go out hunting for something to eat. He dashed off to the forest to find some food.

Keade entered her hut, planning to see how the two were doing. "Ye should be resting," she said to Kouga, but once more he did not give a response. Keade sighed and checked over Hegiowu as he snoozed.

Outside, villagers were continuing with their daily chores. Feeding hens, picking fruit and vegetables, cleaning out their huts. Near the outer borders though, an argument and fight was taking place. Village men were standing in the way of a demon who wanted entrance into the village.

"Leave, you are not welcome stranger," said one who held a long stick for protection.

The demon emitted a low growl, her fangs bared unintentionally. "I want to see someone!" she argued with them. Her dark brown eyes shimmered, a tint of green shimmered in them as well.

"No demon," came the youngest man's voice. He held a staff aloft with the pointed end facing her.

The demon narrowed her eyes, "Let me through!" she pleaded, though a growl escaped near the end of it. She pushed her long dark brown hair out of her eyes as she took a step forwards.

"No!" cried the man, jabbing the point of his staff at her.

"That's it," she growled, grabbing the staff and pulling it from his hands. She snapped it angrily and threw it behind her. Her black tail swished as the man looked at her angrily and surprised. She placed her right hand upon her hips, running her claws over her black fur skirt.

"Demon!" cried the older man angrily, throwing his stick at her. She jumped, her chance had come. She dodged around them and headed down the road through the village. Many of the villagers yelled or watched in shock as the demon ran passed them.

"Where are they?" she wondered, sniffing the air. She gasped as she saw some of his wolves, she whistled lowly and they looked to her. A couple ran over as she slid to a halt, some of the men not to far behind her. "Take me to Kouga," she said hurriedly.

The wolf barked and turned heading down the path at a run, his eyes plastered to one hut. The demon noticed and ran ahead stopping at the hut. An old priestess stood in her way, she said nothing.

"What do ye want child?" she asked, looking over the demon.

"I want to see Kouga," she tried to say politely, though her voice was still harsh. She knew the priestess knew whom she spoke about, Kouga's scent was coming from the hut and off of her.

"I see," the priestess stated, moving out of the entrance. "He is in there," she added, pointing her hand to the door.

"Thank you," the demon replied, looking to the hut. She slowly moved the curtain door and looked in. "Kouga.." she said, her tone of voice becoming softer. She hadn't seen him down like this at all.

Kouga seem to have broken from his trance, and looked to the door where she stood. "Sam," he asked, unsure if he was dreaming or disillusioning.

"What happened," Sam asked, stepping nearer before kneeling down at his side. Her eyes trailed over her friends figure. He was looking paler, and he looked as if he hadn't rested in a while. She also noticed another in the hut, a small pup, half demon by the scent coming from him.

Kouga looked to her and told her the story Kutoso and what they had done. He left out the part of them being deadly to demons, but she already knew.

"Kouga," she said quietly, her eyes softened as they met his, "please tell me they have found something to help you." His eyes shifted from her, she knew it was a no. Sam forced her tears back, she'd lost friends before and she didn't need to lose him to some poisonous flower. She moved closer and pat the wolf he was using as a pillow upon the head. She pushed a few strands of his black hair from his eyes before pulling her hand away. His temperature was high and he was sweating abnormally. Sam knew the poisons of the deadly Kutoso plant were taking serious effect, she was surprised he had survived the night here.

Kouga looked back up to her once more, "Sam.." he said roughly, "I.. have to tell you..." his voice trailed off as he coughed several times.

"Kouga!" she gasped, trying to make sure he was alright for now. She stopped her fidgeting about when she felt his hand take her smaller one in it.

"Sam... I told you before.. about Kagome.." he started, unsure how to put this.

She swallowed back her words, she was jealous of Kagome. She admitted it to herself before, but she hadn't told him about it. All she had ever heard from him was things about Kagome, and how he would claim her someday for his mate. "I know, you wanted her to-"

"Sam, let me finish, please," he coughed violently a few times. She shut up, though she wished for once he wouldn't bring her up when they were together. He gave another cough but decided to continue. "I don't love her anymore, Kagome's not the one I care for, it's you" he said slowly. Kouga shut his eyes, trying to slow down his breathing, when three tears drops hit his cheek. His eyes opened to see Sam crying, tears falling from tightly shut eyes.

"You.. You idiot.. why tell me now.. why now.." she stuttered shakily. She refused to open her eyes, the idiot waits till his dying? How was she supposed to feel? It wasn't fair.

"Sam.. I tried to tell you before but.." he trailed off, breaking into another row of coughs. He felt her hand squeeze his tightly as she cried for him. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry," he groaned his breathing slowed as he gave a sigh.

"Your so stupid..." he heard her mutter before feeling his head being lifted and heard the wolf scramble out of the hut. He felt his head lay back on more fur, he opened his eyes weakly to see his head was upon her lap. "You need rest," she stated softly, pushing his hair away from his face again. Her cheeks were still tear stained, and her eyes were still shimmering with tears.

"Sam.." he tried to argue.

She shook her head, "Rest, you'll need it to.. recover," she held back more tears as she spoke. He looked to her once more, before shutting his eyes and falling unconscious. Sam gave a sigh and rubbed her eyes as the pup stirred near them. His small form moving beneath the blankets as he eyes opened to see her. A low, but weak, growl escaped the pup's mouth.

Meanwhile Ginta at the other side of the room rocked from side to side watching, _"I wonder how long it'll take before any of them notices me here."_

_

* * *

_

R and R

Dedicated to my best friend Sam who encouraged me to keep going and wrote the reunion scene.


	7. Theropy and Operation

This is the second part of the double update. Enjoy and R and R.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot; remember in the first story where people form other shows drop in and whoever guesses which show they're from will get a special dedication? WELL IT'S Back!

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds II**

**Therapy and Operation**

His eyes were wide open as he gazed out into the new era. The valley where the village laid was replaced with black river-like roads with white and yellow markings and towering structures of glass and iron. His nose twinge at the pungent scent of humans filled his nostril.

"So you made it through after all." he heard the hanyou smirk as he gazed out through the doors of the well house. Sesshomaru glanced around the shrine grounds to see his wife, brother, and the meko just outside of the main house. He straighten himself up and shifter his eyes calmly as though nothing surprised him.

"I called the hospital. They said they're going to start looking for a match but we're going to have to start the therapy as soon as possible to buy us time." Kagome said in an upset tone.

Inuyasha: "What therapy?"

Soun: "How soon?"

Kagome: "I've arranged the first appointment for this afternoon."

Sesshomaru: "How long will it take to search?"

The girl hesitantly shrugged, "I don't know….I just don't know."

"Well come on where's this therapeuda or whatever place? The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back and get rid of the Kutoso." Inuyasha said elevating his voice impatiently as he started down the stairs.

"No Inuyasha! We can't go yet!"

"Well why not Kagome!"

"We've got to make them look less…conspicuous."

"Oh not that again! You don't see everyone looking at me strangely!"

Kagome: "That's because everyone's used to you. Now shut up and help me."

* * *

Nearly four hours later they had arrived at the hospital. With great reluctancy Soun wore a yellow floral dress, while Sesshomaru had on a white T-shirt with a blue stripe, jeans, and a black jacket.

As the medical staff were working on Soun Kagome went ahead to talk with one of the doctors. He had long red hair, green eyes, and a sad yet trustworthy face. The doctor looked to Kagome, "And where would be her medical records?" he asked routinely.

"Uuuhh….medical records?" Kagome asked, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Any things we should know. Previous appointments, medications, blood type, possible health hazards at work…" the Doctor replied watching as Kagome thought.

"Uh…she doesn't have any."

"She doesn't?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you see….they're from sort of a very old fashion town…like the Amish in the U.S. …only Japanese…ehe ehe..." she replied honestly, though not mentioning the time era.

The doctor thought for a moment, still watching Kagome, "I do not believe I've heard of such a place."

"Well they don't really want any interaction with the modern world more then they need to…so it wouldn't be on any map…" she lied.

Just then a nurse came in with the lab results which she held in her right hand. "Everything is cleared now. We will have to put Mrs. Yee on chemotherapy as soon as possible to hold the cancer at bay until a matching organ is found."

"Does she have to?" Kagome asked, having hoped this wouldn't have to be done.

"I'm afraid so," the nurse replied giving her a sympathetic look.

* * *

Kagome knew that the search will be long and the burden of the chemo would be severe. So to try to make the stay just even a little bit enjoyable she and the family decided to loan to them the guest room on the second floor which overlooked the shrine grounds.

It was large enough for the two of them to stay comfortably, but above all, it was quiet. Quiet enough not be overwhelmed by the alien world they had literally dropped into.

"Don't worry dear, it'll be over before we know it," Kagome's mom said after she brought in some extra blankets and towels for the couple.

"Thank you, it is very much appreciated." Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head, then turned to Soun who was resting.

Inuyasha released a frustrated sigh, "How long is it going to take for them to find a heart?"

Kagome: "it's not like the feudal era,-

They have to find a perfect match or else it'll be useless.

Inuyasha flicked aside of his long black locks. The sun had set making way for the moonless night in which hanyou's powers were gone. "Well the sooner they find it the better."

Suddenly Soun jerked up from her bed and looked out the window at the moonless sky, "uh...Sessh...you did tell the others back through the well what happens when the moon's full or gone. Right?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "I thought you did..."

The two of them then looked at each other half scared, "Uh oh."

* * *

"Aaaaah!"  
"HAAA!"

Back at the village everyone in the priestesses hut raced out of the hut. Ginta and Hakkaku barded the door shut, trembling in shock and fear.

Sam, the black furred wolf demon, was carrying Kouga on her back while Keade carried a small bundle in her arms. Inside a wild rampaging demon with white fur and red eyes thrashed inside, roaring and screeching madly.

"What in the world is going on?" Sam asked between hesitant labored breaths as she adjusted Kouga's weight. She held onto his leg while his arms draped over her shoulders in his unconscious state.

Keade tightened around the blankets around the contents. The bundle squirmed as he poked his head out to see. His hair was long and black and his eyes had turned from gold to brown. His mark of the full moon had disappeared to an insignificant scar. "Don't worry," The bundle spoke tiredly, his face was slightly red of fever. "He'll be back to normal at sunrise."

"How do you figure!" the two wolf demons shrieked as they pushed against the door as the demon pounded on it to get out.

Keade: "Half demons have a time in which their demonic powers vanish leaving the demon as a mortal for a short while. Apparently with the twins when one is in this mortal state the other takes on all the demon characteristics."

Sam blinked in confusion, "So you're saying that when one's human the other's a demon?"

"Exactly."

"Oh." She gazed at the bundle with the little head poking out. She reached over and rubbed the child behind the ears.

Hegiowu leaned his head closer and twitched his leg involuntarily.

* * *

"Mrs. Yee, It's time." a nurse said opening the doors to the waiting room.

Kagome turned her head to the couple nervously. Soun Yee and Sesshomaru looked deeply into each other's eyes before slowly moving apart. "Soun..."

"I'll be back." she said touching his face, "I promise."

Several long weeks had come and gone since they had arrived in the feudal era with no heart to be found.

Soun Yee had stayed on the therapy. And Sesshomaru remained at her side.

The chemo had done more then reduce the spread of the cancer. Her hair had fallen out forcing her to hide under a cloth cap. She had grown thinner, weaker, and more intolerant of everyone around her.

Now the time had come; and Sesshomaru could only watched as two men in strange blue gowns take his mate by the shoulders and usher her into the modern medical world beyond what he was aloud to see. Soun Yee turned back to him just before disappearing from his sights and whispered, "Be brave." then she was gone.

Kagome reached into her bag and took out a textbook and some pencils, "You two better make yourselves comfortable. This might take a while."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the door as he heard his brother say, "How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know. I guess for a heart transplant it would take several hours. Maybe half the day to do it right."

The hours slowly ticked away during the day. The minutes played its cruel game of raising uncertainty and dwindling hopes. Kagome had surprisingly finished her medical training homework and has fallen asleep on Inuyasha's arm. The half demon sighed and glanced at the loud clock above which read 2:48 P.M. _"Darn it. Doesn't that arrow ever move!"_ He looked around the room for something to distract himself. Two elderly people were sitting at the other side of the room. Four visitors came and went. The annoying stench of the sterilizers and fresheners made his sensitive nostrils burn.

He cocked his head to Sesshomaru, who was still starring at the door. It had been nearly four hours and nothing seemed to draw his gaze away. Not even the smell.

"Sesshomaru?"

He nearly jumped when the phone at the receptionist's desk rung. The tone deaf lady answered, "Hello Dr. Shuichi's office. (pause) I'm sorry he's in surgery at the moment."

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

A few minutes afterward Inuyasha followed, leaving Kagome behind He followed his brother to the semi restricted area where medical students could see what was happening. He found him in front of a large two-way mirror overlooking an operating room. The Hanyou stood next to him to see what was happening.

Several of these 'doctors' were surrounding person on a table, under a blue blanket while the other humans where cutting at it with small knives and oddly shaped devices. The blood was almost non existent to their sight but a sack of it was hanging above. "Weird:" Inuyasha said in awe, "Scary but amazing."

"She's in there. I know it but I can't seem to smell it." Sesshomaru hissed through his tight jaw, "How on earth can humans safe a life with nothing more than those monstrous devices with no magic."

"Humans have evolved over the years. I know Kagome's aid kit held some strange powers. Maybe what these professionals can do even better."

"They're removing her heart, and replacing it with one of their own dead. How can that be better for her?" the older brother asked nearly angered.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm, "They're saving her life. Whatever this cancer is will kill her it's left alone in our time."

By then one of the nurses - had spotted the two and rushed to them, "I'm afraid you have to stay in the waiting room."

(a few more hours later)

The door opened and a tall red haired man in the same blue jumpsuit stepped in, "Higurashi?"

Kagome shook Inuyasha awake and with Sesshomaru approached him, "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Suichi. I was the one who performed the operation on Mrs. Yee."

Sesshomaru hesitated (A.N. gasp) and asked, "How is she?"

"The operation was a success. However she's very weak and unstable."

"Can we see her?" Kagome pleaded.

"Yes but just one at a time. And be careful." The doctor led them to a private bed chamber with her name and file hanging on the door.

The mighty demon lord starred at the door fearfully. What had become of his mate now after enduring a procedure alien to them both? He nearly jumped when he felt his younger brother's hand touch his shoulder. "You go first.."

Sesshomaru glanced at him and breathed heavily. Slowly he opened the door and entered inside. The same stench was stronger in the chamber. He immediately found her on a white sheeted metal bed with the head partially raised. He took a chair near the door and sat next to her. Tubes connected her to a metal pole- holding a sack of clear fluid and a sack of blood. Suction cups wired her to a machine one the opposite side of her counting the pulse in her veins. "Such wonder."

He gazed down at Soun Yee. Her face was pale and still, a mask was held to her mouth leading to a tank. The beeping sound from the machine were slow and clearly weak. He took her right hand and held it close to his face, "What have they done to you?"

Beep. Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sesshomaru gasp in surprise, "What was the meaning of this?"

Suddenly several attendants and nurses swarmed into the room. They shoved him out as they loaded her onto a stretcher. Kagome and Inuyasha backed away in fear as Sesshomaru join them as the humans with Soun disappeared into the halls.

Kagome: "What happened?

Sesshomaru shivered in fear, "I don't know. I don't know." He stepped backwards and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kagome looked around franticly. "Where did he go!"

Inuyasha walked down the hall ahead, "Calm down I'll find him."

Inuyasha searched the building until he finally found Sesshomaru in the men's room with the door ajar. He cautiously entered inside to find his brother on his knees by the sink, "I told you not to eat the food here." he joked.

His humor streak was cut short when he saw that Sesshomaru actually had tears flowing down his eyes. Quietly he shut the door and locked it. He set his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder while kneeling down to his eye level, "Sesshomaru?"

"Tell me. Will she make it?" his brother asked between labored breaths.

Inuyasha turned away. How could he answer a question like that when even he didn't know? He answered honestly, "I'm not sure."

Sesshomaru sunk lower to the floor. His muffled cries were growing louder and more desperate.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close, "Listen Sesshomaru, no one can be all big and tough forever. But this is not the time to be breaking down now. She told you to be brave. If you can't be for yourself then at least be for her."

The demon lord froze in his place and starred up at Inuyasha.   
Inuyasha: "And if not for her, then for your children."  
Sesshomaru swallowed deeply and wrapped his arm around the Hanyou. New hope from an impossible source touched his heart and lightened his spirits, "Thank you."

They walked together back to the waiting room. When they had arrived a nurse had just opened the door and looked over to Kagome.

"Higurashi."

Again the three neared the approaching medic, "How is she?"

The nurse who called them glanced thought the files in her hand, "Your friend is much more stable now. She's still weak but will be able to return home within a few days."

Kagome screamed and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, "Yes! Did you hear that? She's goanna be okay!"

Sesshomaru enter the same room again. This time Soun Yee didn't had the breathing mask on and the beats from the machine were stronger. He sat down next to her again. He grasped her hand firmly so not to let her go again. He soon felt the receiving hand grasp his tightly. Immediately he saw here eyes begin to open.

"Ss...Sessh..." she rasped

"Soun Yee!" He said happily, his eyes brightened in a glow no one had ever seen. She smiled at him weakly and pulled his hand to her face, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I had caused so much trouble…"

Sesshomaru brushed his cheek against her hand and softly kiss it, "Shh…it wasn't you. So there's nothing to be blame."

Soun brushed away his new tears from his face and yawn silently.

"Rest now. I'll be here when you awaken."

Soun Yee's smile widened and drifted back into slumber.

Sesshomaru watched over her for several minutes before glaring at where her new heart was. He placed his hand over her heart and felt its steady beat, _"Heart of one from this world. I swear on my soul that if you fail to beat for my mate again, she will be buried honorably, while you will be burned in the fires of hell."

* * *

_

You think that's it? Now they just need to get rid of the flowers and it's over? NOPE! It is only the beginning….


	8. Welcome Home!

Winner winner winner winner!

Today's winner is Samsam aka Sam!

Now Sam not only is this chapter dedicated to you but you also get to choose your prize regarding the person you found Kurama! (IMPORTANT NOTE! Nothing icky, scary, or just plain gross. That goes for everyone.)

Better prizes will come soon for future winners

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Welcome Home!**

The sun rose up for the first time in a long time on a joyous day. The search for the organ wasn't long compared to most and the transplant was successful. Everyday after the operation Sesshomaru had arrived at the hospital hours before visiting time and stayed long after. Soun Yee, once a tired weakened recluse, balding girl was quickly returning into the strong vigorous compassionate woman she once was. The doctors were very much surprised at the rate of her recovery.

"We;;, this is it." Kagome said as she led the two inu brothers into the hospital for the final time.

"It's about time!" Inuyasha exasperated, "We've been here WAY too long! I'd be surprised if the Kutoso hadn't whipped everything out yet."

"Now Inuyasha of you were so worries why didn't you go back to check on everyone?"

"You'd think I'd leave you here with Sesshomaru! Forget it!"

At the meantime Sesshomaru was already in the elevator, leaving the two bickering children behind.

As soon as they felt a dozen sets of eyes watching them they dashed after Sesshomaru.

* * *

"I was wondering, don't you think we should keep Soun Yee here a little longer?" asked the meko while they approached the recovery room. 

Inuyasha growled, "Oh not this again!"

"Well I'm just worried about hoe the kids will react. She did kinda change a little in the past week-"

BANG!

CRASH!

Suddenly, and without warning a male nurse literally flew out from one of the rooms and crashed on the opposite wall. He fell with a thud leaving deep crack and fissers on at the point of impact.

The staff quickly ran to the scene.

Dr. Suechi: "What happened here?"

One of the attendants grabbed his radiophone, "Security you better get up here. We've got an emergency."

Soun Yee soon walked out of her room, dressed ready to leave with a cloth cap snug fit on her head "I told you I can dress myself."

The attendant, a short spiky black haired man took his radio out again and dais, "Never mind, it's just Hoishi again."

The male nurse climbed up to his feet and staggered into the nearest ward and with another male nurse assisting.

Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw a dark fingerless glove on his right hand with pale blue beads sewn in.

Inuyasha scenned the crack on the wasll indifferently, "Look like she's back to normal to me."

Sesshomaru kept silent throughout the time. His eyes never ventured away from his love and mate. He smiled. A first, true, grateful, joyous smile.

She smiled back at him relieved that her pain had ended and that they would finally be home.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted with the dreamy sighting of a flock of female nurses eyes her husband from across the hall, _"Something hasn't changed in five hundred years."_

When all four of them were outside a nurse called Kagome back in. however Sesshomaru and Soun Yee refused to wait. As soon as the meko and hanyou had their back turned she wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time he picked her up in his arm and boa.

Kagome: "Soun you-"

But her words were cut short with the absence of the two, "Where did they go?"

"WHAT! How could you have let them get away!"

"Me! You were supposed to keep and eyes on them!"

"I didn't want him to come along at all! Who knows what kind of trouble he'll start."

"We better find them. I'll go check by at the shame see if they gone through the well."

Inuyasha rubbed his nose as a large truck passed by releasing a cloud of smog, "Cough cough, I'll try to track them down. Arg stupid smog."

"Can you smell them?"

"Barely. He must've used his energy sphere thing."

"Alright. Met you back in a half an our."

Inuyasha turned his head in both direction, _"Where could he have gone….? I know! The Poky Stand!"

* * *

_

The day pushed on to the early afternoon and yet the heat from the sun was already beating down upon the earth.

Keade had taken Rin out in the fields to teach her some of the more advance skills in archery. Sano followed along carrying a miniature bow in his teeth.

"Careful now. Pull the arrow as far as the string will let you,"

San watched from the arap around porch of the shrin with Hegiowu bathing in the sun on her lap. Kouga sat next to her resting his head on the railing soaking in the sun's warmth.

The wolf girl stroked the half breed pup's fur softly so not to wake him. "Now if that was a wolf pup this would be the perfect scene." She heard Kouga say with a sigh. She looked on at him and grinned slightly, "I think you've been in the sun too long."

He gave a weak toothed smile and reached his hand over and clasped hers tenderly.

Since her arrival into the village the burden of the Kutoso's poisons had lightened on his body and spirit. His fever had cooled to a point that the sun's early afternoon rays against his fur felt like a heartfelt blessing. The un-breathable weight upon his lungs had cleared and were filled with a new desire for life. Yet the pledge had rendered the use of his physical strength leaving his mobility restrained to the shrine.

He caressed her hand in his, soaking the softness of her skin the sweet fragrance of her fur…the-.

Chomp!

"OW!"

Kouga snapped back to reality and looked down to see Hegiowu's jaws clamped over his hand holding Sam's. "Let go you little imp!"

Hegiowu held on until Kouga released his grip on the wolf girl.

Kouga retracted his hand and rubbed it to dull the pain, "You better not have rabies."

Hegiowu just stuck his nose in the air and curled up back on her lap.

Sam chuckled and flicked Hegiowu's ear a little, "Come on you two behave."

The two males simply kept growling at each other.

Twang!

Sano fell off his feet when his arrow slipped from his grasp and flew up into the air, landing only a foot away. The little hanyou sniffed at his misaccomplishment. But not for long. His ears soon twitched excitedly and he began sniffing the air when the wind changed way. "Mama?" he said in a quiet whisper.

His words didn't go unheard. The priestess, Rin, and all the demons heard and turned their gaze in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

Sure enough four figures emerged in sight of the village.

"Mama!" a collage of young voices cried out from their games and rushed with incredible speed in their direction.

Soun Yee fell to her knees. This time with joy as the herd of smiling faces and laughs came into her arms. Rin hugged her around her waist while Sano grasped his tiny arms around her neck the best he could.

Sesshomaru stood back to watch his family be reunited. His wife, his son, and his daughter. Together at last. At that moment he knew at last that the danger within his family had been lifted. Soun Yee was saved; and the Kutoso would be no more before long.

Rin was the first to pull away and run to Sesshomaru. Her arm coiled around his leg embracing him with all her strength

Sesshomaru laid his hand on her head with a another smile creeping it's way across his face. He shifted his eyes to the others who all had their eyes on him happily.

"Come on. Let's go get your brother."

"YAY!" The kinds ran off again as ran straight back for the village. The adults followed closely behind. When they had arrived the adults had an unexpected surprise.

"I can handle it myself Sam." Moaned Hegiowu slowly descending down the stairs with the wolf girl's hand supporting him.

"I'm sure you can. Just making sure nothing happens to you."

As Hegiowu reached the end of a step he stumbled and fell forward.

Sam quickly reached out to catch him only to be beaten by a large ball of fluff. She followed the furry rope to its owner, who was starring down at her with icicles shooting down at her from his eyes.

She cringe backing away toward the shine again hoping it would give her SOME protection.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Soun Yee shifted their gaze from the wolf girl to the wolf tribe leader on his feet, holding himself on a post with one hand and reaching for his sword with the other.

Kagome: "Kouga you're up!"

Soun: "Who is she?"

Kouga: "She's a good friend of mine. Samara. And you better not lay a hand on her Sesshomaru!"

The wolf girl's eyes followed the pup being lifted up by the boa-like tail to Sesshomaru's grasp. He curled up in the furry nest calmly and licked his under his father's cheek affectionately.

Sam: _"O…k…must be the kids' dad. But of a stiff though."_

Kagome dashed in-between the two demons and extended her hand out to Sam, "Nice to meet you Sam! I'm Kagome! And this is Inuyasha. Hegiowu's mom Soun Yee, and dad Sesshomaru."

Slowly getting back on her feet Sam looked around at the new arrivals at the shrine. She then looked to Kouga.

His breathing was becoming labored again with his eyes half shut from exhaustion.

"You have very strange friends."

"So where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked noticing that the only other person they had seen since they left was Kirara pawing the hat off of Jaken's head. 

"They went out to investigate some of the areas that have been attacked by there Kutoso. I told them that if I could have a fresh specimen of the flower and it's pollen I could develop a cure to the poison's effects."

"But they seem to be recovering fine."

"That is only because of the jewel shards in Kouga's legs are keeping him alive. And in the recent new moon Hegiowu's transformation to human had rendered his condition to a simple imbalance for being off his feet for a long time."

"Oh, I see."

"There is still no true evidence of what effect it would have on a normal demon and what remained after exposure."

* * *

Far off into the darker portions of the northern territories Miroku and Sango were searching for signs of the deadly flowers. Trudging further and further behind Hatchi shivered with fear struggling to keep one of Sango's breathing masks on.

"Master…is it truly necessary I should come along? I think I would be more useful back at the village taking care of the sickies…or even back in Mushin's shrine!"

"Now now Hatchi, you know we wouldn't willingly put you in any danger." Miroku replied calmly glancing over his shoulder, "Now hurry up will yeh."

Sango glanced around to the surrounding branches, dark as midnight in the noon's light. "This forest in supposed to be a haven for lesser demons. When Naraku went into hiding this was a deluge of demonic activity."

Miroku: "So we are bound to run into some demons."

Hatchi: (shivering) "And the Kutoso…"

The ventured on on foot through the dreaded woodland for half a day. Following the clawed footprints or slash marks on the trees. But the tracks would only guide them so far before ending with no demons to be seen.

The monk scanned the upper branches in vain, "Seems though 'The Demon Forest' is loosing its reputation."

"There's no way an exersizem could have taken place here. The area is too large."

Hatchi tightened the straps of the mask for the thousandth time. "Maybe they all moved out and didn't leave a forwarding address…hehee…"

Miroku adjusted the prayer bead around his wind tunnel, "No. the ora that they were here still lingers. There must be at least on around."

Sango quickly looked to her right at the rustling of undergrowth. The leaves quivered and stilled. Quivered and stilled again, "Something's over there." She said reaching for her sword. The forest enclosure was too small for her to use her hirokotsu.

Taking his que Hatchi scrambled behind a tree, and, with the touch of a leaf, transformed into a stone statue.

The brush soon began rumbling with the sound of thundering feet.

Miroku: "There must be a million of them!"

A giant boar demon the size of a house, stormed through on all fours.

Sango: "Nope…just one."

The boar thrashed about wildly, tearing down the surrounding trees and driving up the brush by the roots with its tusks. The beast snapped its head straight toward the monk and slayer. Burning fire raged in its eyes with insanity.

"Miroku run! It's going to charge!"

The ferocious hog sprinted once again before they could take another step.

They spun around and raced back through the trees, placing whatever they could find between themselves and the demon. Trees, boulders, hanging vines. But the boar drove right through the obstacles with little trouble.

Sango soon dropped into a shallow depression by a fallen log to hide. The demon jumped over continuing its pursuit, this time for the mink.

"Aaahh! Sango!" he screamed, running until only a rock face was in his path. He glanced back to the boar for a half a second before climbing up the cliff side.

BANG!

The boar demon crashed into the rock snout first just below Miroku's feet.

"Gah! Sango! Where are you!" he shrieked clinging onto the rock and the few vines growing there.

The giant pig thrashed and dug at the wall of stone fiercely with uncontrollable rage. Then…just as suddenly as it came…it fell off its hooves and collapsed.

Miroku blinked in surprise at the boar's sudden downfall.

Sango soon climbed out of the thickets, with Hatchi close be, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Climbing down with caution, "It just collapsed."

"At least we know there are still demons here."

Hatchi: "Yeah! And even better those flowers didn't-!"

Creesh!

Hatchi: "Waaaah!"

The hide underneath the boar's fur bulged and receded. Pulsing like a heart in numerous places in the body.

Miroku: "It looks like something's growing inside it."

Sango: "With the emphasis on 'growing'."

Long spidery roots speared out of the body. Tiny flower buds crepted up through the skin and fur in a few areas while more enveloped every possible exit from the body. The boar's eyes were turning wildly in fear…before being consumed in a cruel blanket of leaves and flower petals.

All three of them flinched at the sight.

Miroku: "It looks like the flowers are actually feeding on the demon."

Sango: "Sort of makes sense. The Kutoso's poisons kill the demons and the spores grow in the carcass."

"It doesn't look like the spores themselves to the killing." He said taking a closer look at the demon, "It appears as though the poisons only disables the victim and the spores devours the demons alive."

Hearing his master's works Hatchi hid behind another tree again.

The demon slayer took out a jar from her pack along with a sharp dagger. She carved out a section of meat with several little sprout lings on it and sealed the jar shut. "We better take some of the adult buds too."

Miroku carefully collected some of the mature buds waiting to release its spores, and a few of the leaves accompanying them. Each sealed firmly to minimize the risk of harming their friends upon their arrival.

Sango: "I still don't understand. In the forest where Kouga got poisoned there's weren't any demons remains."

Miroku: "The forest where Kouga went through must've had demons flesh decomposed into the soil."

Sango: "Then why would they start blooming now? If just having demon blood in the soil triggers their growth then how come we never saw them until recently?"

Miroku zipped up the last of the leaf samples into a plastic bag and tucked it in his robes, "I guess the amount of flesh needs to be very high. There must be about s hundred plus years of demons decayed in the ground because of the wars and our battle with Naraku."

Sango: _"Demons soil to kill demons? Something there just doesn't make since…"_

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, "OMG! Hegiowu! Kouga! They still might have some spores on them! If they start growing…."  
Miroku realized the urgency and nodded quickly, "We better head back before it's too late."

Hatchi: "I'll fly...but can we get away from here first!"

* * *

R and R 


	9. Symptoms

**Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds**

**Night Time Reunion and New Troubles **

The gentle sounds of singing frogs and nightly creatures harmonized to the flickering glow of torchlight spread around the village to lighten the darkening night.

Villagers hurried to complete the day's chores of farming, fishing, weaving, and foraging. Its honorary members, the wolves of the demon tribe howled ready to begin their own nocturnal hunt. However some individuals preferred to stay behind among the children.

"Look Mommy Mommy big doggy!" a child squealed as he raced to one of the massive wolves and swung his arms around its thick furry neck.

"Come back here! It's not safe!"

The rusty colored wolf knock the child over and began washing his face playfully.

"Come on guys! We're loosing night already!" Ginta shouted at the edge of the village with only a few obedient ones with him. Hakkau: "Come on! You can play when we get back!"

Most of the wolves reluctantly came. One elderly wolf on the other hand had nestled down under on of the torch posts with a child barely two years of age wrapped up in his furs.

Hakkaku gave a heavy sigh as he marched up to the rebellious companion, "Ok pal, let's give the kid back and head out."

The old wolf raised his head slightly, only to see Hakkaku for a second before laying it back down next to the babe.

Hakkaku: "Come on old man… Give the kid back."

The old wolf finally gave in and raised himself to his feet, picked up the child by the collar and carried it back to the hut where the mother was watching.

Ginta walked up to Hakkaku and folded his arms, "Him again?"

"Yep. Old guy is tough but very susceptible to pups."

"Who isn't?"

Inside her hut Keade was stirring around a thin broth in her pot. Soun Yee was holding Hegiowu while he tried to get back on his feet. The wolf girl brought Kouga back inside and once again his head was resting on her lap.

Sano and Shippo were showing off their own transforming tricks.

Kagome just stay in the farthest corner of the room with Inuyasha and watched the entire scene. "(sigh) Now this is perfect. Nothing like a good family reunion."

Inuyasha: "Feh. All that was a waste of time. We should've just left Soun there and searched for the Kutoso ourselves!"

Kagome: "What could you have done once you found them huh? We'd have three patients in here!"

Restlessly the more ill of patients shifted his position, eager to escape from the annoying bickering. Sam comfortingly covered his ear closest to them while holding onto a cloth on his head. A bandage was wrapped around his hand where the pup had bitten him.

Keade looked up from her concoction to the marriesd couple. On the floor recently fell was the band that tied Soun Yee to the hospital of another world.

"I trust that since you are no longer seem to be in pain the transplant was a successes."

Both Sesshomaru and Soun Yee looked to her.

"Indeed it has. Thank you." Soun said in higher spirits then before.

"How do you feel child?" the priestess asked with curiosity and concern swelling in her voice while she poured the contents of her pot into two small bowls.

Soun Yee rubbed her chin in thought. The veil of fatigue, tiredness, and years of lost rest had been lifted away. Now even under the yellow of firelight she seemed to appear as the young curious creature from years before.

This was not overlooked by her husband. He remembered her face in this manor as far back as their first night together in a mortal warlord's hotsprings.

"I suppose it does feel odd to have someone else's heart beating in my chest…but it hasn't changed how I feel about everything." With that she tickled Sano behind the ears making him fall off his feet holding in his laughter. She continued her pursuit to his belly.

The pup released out fit full of giggles and rolled from side to side playfully.

The other children watched with restrained laughs. Even Kouga couldn't help but turn over to watch.

Just then at that moment a craching sound erupted from the road outside.

Bang!

Crash!

"OOF!"

POOF!

Quick as a flash Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, San and Kagome raced out. Kouga tried to climb to his feet but fell back on the floor rubbing his hand.

"Oof! Miroku move!"

"Me! Your leg's wrapped around mine! Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

"Mmmm pleeease….being squished…"

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome shouted with glee, "You're back!"

Sango was the first to get back on her feet and look to the hut, "Oh Kagome! It's about time. We were getting worried."

Kagome: "Yeah, it took longer then I expected."

Miroku picked his head back from the ground, "When did you all get back?"

Hatchi:

Inuyasha: "So, did you two find what you were looking for?"

Immediately Sango remembered the reason for their urgency, "How're Kouga and Hegiowu?"

Kagome's joy dropped hearing their sudden change in worry. "They're fine Sango."

The demon slayer partially sighed with relief. "How did the heart thing go?"

Kagome: (Big smile) "Why don't you see for yourselves."

Soun came out after the others with Rin clinging to her leg.

"My my Miss Soun! If it was even possible you look more radiant then ever." Miroku swooned suddenly by her feet holding onto her hand.

Her cheerful expression turned sour as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't even think about it pervert."

Miroku: _"Yep, she's back to normal."_

Rin reached over and tugged at his robes to get his attention, "Did you find where the Kutoso were going?"

They along both the north and eastern lands and there are a few bed of them in the west." Hachi reported with his back turned pretending no one was there.

"We got the Sample you needed Keade." Miroku said noticing the priestess behind Soun.

Keade: "Good. I will take a look of them at the shrine. We cannot afford some of us getting infected, or being exposed to it again."

Most of the group headed back into the but, while Keade, Kagome, and Miroku headed up to the shrine.

Inside the hut Soun picked little Sano up from beside the fire pit. "Come on kids. Time for bed."

Kids: "Aww do we have to?"

Sam sat back down next to Kouga. He was still rubbing his hand uncomfortably. "Is something wrong Kouga?"

He shook his head, "Just my hand. It's a little throbby but tolerable." He said with a small smile creeping on his face. "Kid's got a strong jaw."

She shook her head and laughed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

Sesshomaru calmly walked out of the hut with Soun and Rin along. He glanced back in to see Hegiowu crawling up on to the wolf girl's lap. _"What else do we need now?"

* * *

_

"HAAA!"

Sesshomaru shot up form his slumber to a startling scream. He saw the children huddled in the far corner scared out of their minds. Wondering why he turned to Soun for and explanation.

She was sitting up from her place griping her heart firmly. Her eyes were open wide in terror leaving her straining for breath.

"Soun? What's the matter?"

She turned her head to him, knocking the cap from her head.

Sesshomaru released a small gasp of surprise. Her hair, which was no fairer then a newborn pup's due to the chemo, now flowed passed her shoulders like a thin black stream with tints of white integrated within.

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, _"I must be more tired then I have thought."_

Soun Yee had already pulled it all back in her cap and leaned again him.

He asked again what was the matter.

She only replied that she had a troubling dream and nothing more. He knew she was lying, if only partially. But he didn't persist with further questioning. What was more important at that moment was to get back to sleep. Them and their children.

Soun: "Everything's alight now kids. Come back to sleep."

Sano and Rin slowly returned to their parents. Rin curled up next to Sesshomaru while Sano stay next to Soun Yee, clinging onto her robes hoping whatever had made them awake never returned.

The Lord of the Western Lands stayed awake for the rest of the night. Keeping a particular watch over his mate. Concerned.

The next morning Kagome returned home at the first rays of the sun. She had an autopsy exam scheduled for the afternoon which left her little time to study the latest material.

When she was about to leave for her class Inuyasha had arrived as always to complain how inconvenient her time era was.

"I thought this 'collage' thing was supposed to make you take less tests!"

"No…just harder ones but has a better schedule and I don't need so many excuses."

"Feh. Just a waste of time to me."

Kagome opened the door to leave, only to find that a pale young woman about her age waiting outside. She had platinum blond hair, and green eyes and wearing a short pink blouse and skirt. "Can I…help you?" she asked slightly shaking after everything that had happened.

"Yes." The girl said softly, "Does Soun Yee live here?"

"_Oh no what has she done now?" _"No I'm sorry. She went back home yesterday."

The girl looked down at the ground, disappointed, "Well, can you tell me where I can find her?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry. Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"You see…she's my sister."

* * *

Sorry if this seems short

Read and Review


End file.
